


Natural Born Curious

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione felt proud of her son's curiosity for learning, and also of his adorable sweetness.





	Natural Born Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Thanks very much to my friend

 

“Drink your hot milk and keep the blanket on you. Do you see why mummy said you and Rosie couldn’t play under rain?” 

“Yeah, but Pig didn't get a cold!” 

Hermione smiled and sat on a chair close to Hugo’s bed. She touched his forehead and grimaced. It was much too hot. She’d need to prepare a potion for his fever. “Pig is an owl, Hugo. Owls are different than humans; they don’t get a cold when they fly under rain. You have to be careful next time, okay? Mummy gets very worried every time you or Rosie get sick.” 

Hugo nodded, and Hermione gave him a kiss on his cheek. He finished his milk, gave the mug to Hermione, and closed his eyes. 

Hermione snuggled him up in the warm blanket, but as she was stepping out of the room, he spoke softly. 

“Do snails get colds like us? They have their home on them. It's for protection when rains, isn’t it?” 

Hermione looked at her five years old son's grinning face, so like Ron’s, even with a cold at the moment. Hugo was always very curious about everything, one of his most adorable traits. Hermione got closer to Hugo, and wrapped up the blanket to him again since it now was covering only his waist when he'd suddenly sat on the bed. “No, snails don’t get colds but you are right, their shell does protect them. Now, stay quiet while mummy makes your fever potion, okay?” 

The little boy nodded and closed his eyes. Hermione felt proud of her son's curiosity for learning, and also of his adorable sweetness.

 

_Fin_

 

 

__

_~Spidey_


End file.
